


(If you are not by my side) What does it matter if I can ascend to the highest peak?

by drelfina



Series: Mutual Pining [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Everyone are Lightbulbs, Founders Era, Lightbulbs for all, M/M, Mutual Pining, Serious fic is very serious really, intense UST, the fourth shinobi war goes straight off course, until it's not ust anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Madara's at the peak - there's no one alive who can rival him.So they raised the dead.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Mutual Pining [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598689
Comments: 67
Kudos: 517





	(If you are not by my side) What does it matter if I can ascend to the highest peak?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).



> I know nothing about the Fourth Shinobi War except what I absorbed via fandom osmosis. 
> 
> Gonna lay all the credit and inspiration for this on Evocates' feet.

Of course they would bring back the world's greatest kage; there had never been anyone who could match him, not in all his life-time, not ever since he developed the mangekyou, not since he had been given his brother's eyes. 

So of course they would bring back the others . 

There was a familiar silhouette, right in the distance, long hair in the smoke, and Madara laughed - because it's been a long time since he'd had an actual rival. 

(Of course it would have to be the dead, no one has ever been good enough) 

He just raised his hands, and the wind whips up, clearing dust and smoke and - 

He stared. 

(If they could bring back the dead, of course they'd bring _him_ back.) 

It took barely a thought before he was right across the field, barely feeling the rocks under his bare feet and then - 

Throat under his palm, slamming Tobirama to the ground. 

He was _here_.

For a long moment - he almost thought that Tobirama would react - slam his suiton against his chest, stab him through the way he'd cut down Izuna; and he could almost summon the hatred, the anger - but under his hand, Tobirama was _breathing_ , the chakra signature he'd felt fade years and years ago suddenly leaping under his palm. 

And Tobirama's lips parted - just faintly, eyes bright red and staring up at him, slender fingers curling over his wrist and stopping, thumb over his pulse and - 

"You," Madara breathed. 

"Oh will you just _kiss_?" Hashirama exclaimed. 

"What," Madara said, wanting to look at his erstwhile best friend (and murderer) , but Tobirama's bright red gaze was arresting, and he couldn't get that _dimmed in death_ out of his mind. 

(Tobirama's chakra was water, cool and bright, and it's been so _long_ , he hadn't known he was so _parched_ ) 

"Tobira, _please_ , can't you just kiss him?!" 

Tobirama's gaze slid side-ways, always looking to his brother. "I have no idea what you're going on about, anija." 

Madara shifted his grip, yanked Tobirama's face back to HIM, and leaned in, growling, "No." 

Hashirama _wailed_.

"Please, Sage!" 

Madara ignored him, to glare at Tobirama - who was looking back at him, dust in his hair and his gaze... 

Stupidly intent, and his eyes - the same, fucking shape as they had been, the shape he'd _memorized_ , looking straight. 

At. 

Him. 

"What if I shove them together?" 

"I don't think it'd work that way, my darling Husband." 

"So you hadn't died," Tobirama said. 

"No," Madara said, because ... because... "You're not dead yet, you bastard." 

"My parents were married." 

"I thought Nidaime-sama hated the Uchiha." 

"NO HE DOESN"T." Hashirama was yelling again. 

"No he doesn't," Mito said. "Minato-kun, was it? You married my neice?" 

"Yes, Uzumaki-san. Sama?" 

"-san is fine," Mito said, and Madara would have sniped something but Tobirama was shifting, leaning up and Madara lost his train of thought. 

"He doesn't hate the Uchiha," Hashirama said. "He's never hated them!" 

"Tobira-kun cares a lot about a certain Uchiha," Mito said mildly. 

"I knew that he'd always liked Kagami the most," Hiruzen said. 

"... well, he does care about Kagami-kun," Mito said. "Where is he anyway?" 

Tobirama's brows twitched, just a little, which Madara knew was the aborted, suppressed attempt to roll his eyes. 

"I could swear," Tobirama said, which riveted Madara's attention to his throat. "That you were dead. I am pretty sure I performed the autopsy." 

"The one time, the ONE TIME, you literally touched him, was when you _Performed the autopsy_?!" Hashirama shrieked. 

"Was it everything you hoped for?" Madara growled. 

"Hm, no," Tobirama said. "Disappointing." 

Madara could feel himself almost _burn_ , words choking in his throat like an aborted katon. "How _dare_ you," he snarled, "I'll show you _disappointing!"_

Tobirama's eyes widened just a moment before Madara's mouth crashed to his. 

"YES," Hashirama yelled. 

"We should give them some privacy," Mito said, her voice _saturated with smugness_. 

"Wait, so he's been in love with _Uchiha Madara_?" Yondaime squeaked. 

"Yes. It's finally worked out, hasn't it?" Mito said. "Now where is my niece?" 

_END_


End file.
